A Failed Serenade
by NickyFox13
Summary: Antonio wants to serenade Romano with a romantic song, but it doesn't really go as planned.


**A/N:** Hi, this is my first Hetalia related fanfiction!

Dedicated to morgasmm on LJ because she's awesome and basically gave me the idea for this fic. This piece is unbetaed, don't mind the mistakes.

* * *

It is a warm, sunny day. However, the birds are chirping too loudly for Romano to immediately decide that today was the perfect day to tend to his tomato garden. It was the only good idea that ran through the dense Spaniards head, for Romano to have a tomato garden. After all, the southern Italian nation liked tomatoes, why not have them around all of the time? He was immensely proud that his garden wasn't dying, thank you very much! Being engrossed in his garden had its disadvantages as he didn't notice that Antonio is sitting next to him with a bright smile on his face. "Hola, mi Romano lindo~!"

"Madre del dio….What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, sneaking up on me like that? Don't you know _not _to do that?" Antonio replies with a hearty laugh. Romano growled, muttered what sounded like a string of Italian obscenities under his breath and silently went back to tending to his garden.

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?" Antonio blurted out suddenly, breaking the silence.

"….Huh? You know I don't dance, damn it." The Spaniard smiles brightly, completely ignoring the statement.

"Would you run and never look back?"

"Depends," Romano says almost sincerely, "where are we running to?"

"Would you cry if you saw me crying?" The Spaniard's voice picks up a beat, and Romano wants to not listen.

"I'd laugh if I saw you crying," Romano says, keeping his eyes intent on the tomato patch. Antonio nearly looks hurt.

"And would you save my soul tonight?" The Italian stops what he's doing to give a look of confusion to the Spaniard. His eyebrows are furrowed as if the Italian was in intense thought.

"You have a soul? I never would have thought, seeing as you're friends with those freaks Gilbert and Francis…"

"Oh, mi querido…you're so funny~!"

"I hope also hope you know that it's not nighttime, idiota." Antonio chuckles.

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips….?" Romano drops the spade that was in his hand and Antonio looks confused.

"Only you would ask such a fucking_ idiotic _question like that. What kind of---" Romano is stopped mid-sentence with a kiss to the lips, soft and spicy. When the break apart, Romano looks as if he wants to say something sarcastic or rude, but he just can't possibly say anything at the moment.

"You should be glad I can't think of a biting retort right now, you bastard!" Romano growls, anger apparent in his voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Antonio gleefully replies.

There is another silence, in which Antonio innocently stares at the sky while Romano goes back to tending his garden.

"Would you laugh? Tell me this."

"What in the fuck are you rambling about?"

"….I'm trying to serenade you. Do you not like it?" The Italian blushes an intense red, not wanting to admit that the Spaniard trying to_ serenade_ him was downright _hysterical._ But he just absolutely could _not_ say this. He had a reputation to uphold, after all….

"Stop trying. I'm going inside." He walks inside, but is stopped by Antonio's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold me in your arms tonight," the Spanish man whispers in the Italian's ear in an attempt to sound sexy. Romano turns even redder than before (it doesn't seem possible to most, but it happened anyhow…) and clenched his fists.

"What am I doing wrooong, Romano?"

"_EVERYTHING_. Now leave me the _hell_ alone, okay?" This line cued an angry storming off from Romano and Antonio to nearly cry.

* * *

Romano lies in bed, pondering. Usually, he doesn't think much before bed as it gives him splitting headaches. But tonight, he declared in his head, was different because Antonio, the stupid, dense Spaniard, was involved.

….All right, the Italian admits that Antonio is almost always involved in every intense thought Romano ever had. It wasn't like that was _creepy _ or anything. He just cared for him or something.

Romano began laughing hysterically. He didn't care for Antonio or anything, he just liked sleeping in Antonio's bed occasionally. Yeah. That was it. Antonio had a really freaking comfortable bed. Which Romano should take advantage of right now to sleep in. But that's not the reason why he stayed at Antonio's so often. It was because his stupid little brother Feliciano brought over that potato bastard over way too often and didn't want to risk actually _interacting _with the asshole that was Ludwig.

He should really take advantage of being at Antonio's house for the night by sleeping in the same bed as him.

* * *

  
"Hey, Antonio?" Romano asks in an uncharacteristically reluctant voice. The Spaniard rolls over to look Romano in the eyes. "Can I hold you in my arms tonight?" Antonio almost forgets to breathe for a split second and instantly nuzzles the Italian's chest with a grin.

"Can you be my hero tonight?"

"....But that's Alfred's job--" Antonio kisses him on the cheek. Romano blushes. Both go to sleep (somewhat) happy.

* * *

  
Notes: (aka translations according to Babelfish. If not accurate, please tell me and I'll change it)

Hola, mi Romano lindo -- Hello, my cute Romano

Madre del dio --Mother of god

Mi querido -- My darling

Idiota -- Idiot


End file.
